


No School

by dyllpickless



Series: TUA Holidays 2019 [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Diego Hargreeves Speaks Spanish, Domestic Bliss, Eudora Patch is Alive, F/M, Fluff, Movie: Frozen (2013), TUA Holiday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21655051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyllpickless/pseuds/dyllpickless
Summary: Day 2 of TUA Winter Holidays: Hot ChocolateWith school cancelled, the Patch family decides to carry on a long-held tradition: hot chocolate.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Eudora Patch
Series: TUA Holidays 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560139
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	No School

The night was silent, peaceful. Eudora was sound asleep in Diego’s arms, who was happily dreaming about driving his car up the East Coast with his family. The serene atmosphere was promptly shattered by two different ringtones going off at the same time.

Diego reacted first, shifting slightly as he tried to maneuver his sleep-heavy limbs to see what made his phone chime. At the movement, though, there was a soft, almost grumpy “No,” from his wife, waking him up a little more.

He chuckled softly, then shushed her. “Go back to sleep, cielito. I’m just checking to see what it is.”

Eudora nodded distantly and her breathing soon evened out once again.

Satisfied that his wife was no longer disturbed, Diego checked his phone. It took him a moment for his eyes to adjust to reading the words, but when he did, he let out a small puff of air. “No school,” he informed his sleeping partner, then shut off the alarm he had set on his phone, since neither of them had work that day, and went back to sleep.

* * *

“Mommy, Daddy, Mommy, Daddy, Mommy, Daddy!” High pitched squeals accompanied by a sudden weight added to the bed snapped both parents awake.

“Wh—?” Diego mumbled.

Eudora, to her credit, recovered quicker. “Hey, baby. What’s up?”

Diego’s eyes adjusted to see his bright faced daughter’s wild curly hair practically explode as she threw her arms into the air. “There’s snow outside!!”

Eudora gasped quietly and got out of bed, pausing only to set Rosa on her hip as she made her way to the window. Rosa had to use two hands to separate the blinds to see outside. “Look!” she cheered. And sure enough, there was snow. Enough to blanket everything in sight with a soft, pure white that muffled all noise. “It’s just like in the movies,” she whispered to herself. “Elsa!”

Diego chuckled. After a bit of stretching, he pulled on a shirt and went to the window to join his family. “Well, would you look at that,” he murmured, wrapping his hand around Eudora’s waist. “You know what this means, right?”

Rosa twisted to look at him, her brown eyes wide with surprise. “What?”

“Well, hot chocolate, of course.” Diego swiped a deft finger down the bridge of Rosa’s small nose, making her squirm and giggle in her mom’s arms.

Eudora grinned and kissed Diego’s shoulder, which was all she could reach at the moment.

Snow and hot chocolate have been synonymous in Eudora’s life for as long as she could remember. Her father and her had a tradition where they would make hot chocolate from scratch whenever there was so much as a dusting. It was a tradition she kept with her after she went to college, and one that she taught Diego as soon as they started to get serious. After she had Rosa, it wasn’t a question if the tradition would continue. They just knew.

* * *

Rosa got to choose the music as she supervised Diego and Eudora making the hot chocolate, which meant the two parents got to show off the fact that they know all of the words to the entire Frozen soundtrack—not that either would admit it to anyone outside of that small family of three. The two danced around each other as they sang duets, ending in a kiss that made Rosa laugh and cover her eyes. Later, they all sang “Let It Go” at the tops of their lungs, loud enough that what few birds were still outside flew away from their perch in search of a more peaceful place to rest.

It may have been noisy and messy (okay,  _ maybe _ Rosa got carried away with the chocolate syrup), but it was the only kind of peace and serenity that the family needed. Warm in their cozy homes and surrounded by the love of each other, they were as happy as they could be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading <3 Comments and kudos are much appreciated!
> 
> Author's Note:
> 
>   * Cielito = "Little sky" in Spanish (it's a term of endearment)
>   * Alright this might be my last fic in this TUA Holiday series for a bit, because I have to concentrate on finals, the TUA Secret Santa, and [Eggs Benedict for Breakfast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21626449/chapters/51569890). I highly recommend keeping an eye on the tag on here and on Tumblr, though, because a lot of my friends are writing some fantastic fics!!
> 



End file.
